


Royal Blue

by TonyGrayson



Series: One Shots/Teasers (DC) [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, He has reasons to, Jason POV, Jason Todd Swears, M/M, MerMay, Non-Traditional Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dick Grayson, One Shot, merman dick, merman jason, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyGrayson/pseuds/TonyGrayson
Summary: Jason tried to convince himself it was not his fault he got caught. No one would expect a human going so deep into the ocean to catch a merperson. But now there he was, stuck in a tank, while being observed by these humans who would not get tired of making him fight against his kin.One day, they made a mistake. That day, it was not an alpha that entered his tank, as it usually was.That is how chaos ensued.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: One Shots/Teasers (DC) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734688
Comments: 37
Kudos: 311





	Royal Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Happy MerMay everyone!
> 
> I did a MerMay teaser featuring Tony Stark, and thought I should do the same for Dick Grayson, because I love them both, oh so very much 💙💙💙
> 
> Like the Marvel one, I wrote this in one-sitting and as such, this probably has a lot of errors. Sorry about that.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Jason had been there for months. At least that was what it felt like.

He knew about the dangers of swimming close to the surface. He was always careful whenever he had to do so, by being constantly on alert of his surroundings, checking for nets, and avoiding the curious glimmering lights that sometimes turned out to be traps.

What Jason was not expecting was to be caught at the deep level he was, at the time. Never had he ever heard about anyone getting snatched from the ocean at such depth. But the human that caught him did not fit the concept he previously had about the species. That man was beyond dangerous, that man was a _hunter_.

In one moment, Jason had been scavenging through a shipwreck, searching for useful things, or pretty trinkets he could use for trade. Suddenly, he was being pulled by a strong force that came from nowhere, and quickly engulfed him. He struggled as much as he could, but in the end all he saw was black, before he woke up in the cramped tank, he now found himself in. 

To be fair, he had enough space to swim around. The thing was -artificially- decorated with sand, rocks and water plants to resemble the seabed, with some places he could use to partially hide himself so he could sleep. There was also a big rock in the middle, that reached all the way to the surface that he could use to come out of the water and shift, if he so wished.

But compared to the freedom he had at sea, the tank was minuscule. And boring. Still, by now, he preferred this boredom to having to face what the humans would sometimes put him through. 

These people were studying him, he could tell. Most likely they wanted to know more about merfolk. For what purpose, he didn't know. 

From time to time, they would "gift" him with company. Very unwanted company. A merperson alpha in rut. He was not sure how they could, in such short period of time, be in possession of so many alphas in rut, which normally happened whenever near an omega in heat, or any omega after it has been too long without going through one. Because of this, Jason suspected the rut was the humans' doing. Somehow, they probably discovered a way to induce that state on them.

Each time a rutting alpha was put together with him in the tank, he had to fight said alpha, because he, himself, was an alpha, and a merperson in rut would see any strange alpha as a threat. Each time Jason managed to subdue the merperson, carefully to render them unconscious without too much damage. They were not at fault. They were likely to be just prisoners like him. Test subjects. 

What was the purpose of all that? What exactly did the humans want to study from these interactions? Whatever it was, Jason knew they at least had to consider him a strong specimen. He always felt proud of his skill, but now it was something he was glad of. He could only hope they would not find an alpha strong enough to overpower him.

Jason knew whenever he would have to fight another alpha. _He_ would always be there, before the show. The Hunter. He would come in, watch the spectacle, and leave with a small smirk. It was as if the man was making sure his catch was proving to be the best.

Today, the Hunter was there so, today, Jason would have to fight. When would they quit? If he didn't know the other alpha would not be so merciful and most likely kill him, given the chance, and if he knew what would happen to him, even if he survived, he would let the other win. Maybe then this shitshow would stop.

There it was. The sound of the container with his rival being attached to the hatch on the side. 

As soon as the door started to slide up, he knew something was different. The smell that reached him was not the typical stink of rut. No, this was the entire opposite. It was the sweet aroma of an omega in heat. Not that he ever sensed it before. But he knew.

'the fuck?!

Jason reacted by distancing himself from the hatch, as fast as he could. He would not lose control. He would not do _that_ to an _omega_.

He glanced at the glass, where the humans were sitting in front of their equipment. They were looking at him as if surprised of his reaction. The Hunter was frowning.

Jason looked at the now open door.

Fuck!

He was doing his best not to panic. To keep control.

He looked again.

Why did the omega have to be so gorgeous? 

He was male. Dark hair, golden skin, and the most beautiful blue tail, matching his tired and lost looking eyes. 

Shit!

The omega then noticed him. His eyes opened wide with the realization of his fucked-up situation. He quickly looked around and swam to a nearby group of rocks, in an attempt to hide himself. 

That level of awareness meant the merman was still in his initial stages of heat. Jason did not know if that was good or bad. It was good that the omega could still be himself enough to keep the distance, but if Jason was already almost losing control, then when the full heat hit, he was not so sure he could keep himself from doing something unforgivable.

How the fuck did they catch an omega? Omegas were already rare, and barely left their cities or even their homes. Which were very deep in the ocean, and very well protected.

The movement on the corner of his eye made Jason look at the humans. 

The Hunter appeared to be shouting, ordering the other around. He was clearly not pleased with the situation, if his furious expression was of any say.

Jason heard the sound of the crane they used to take away the defeated alphas, after the usual fight. It was going for the omega.

The beautiful merman looked up, also alerted by the sound of the metallic claw. As it descended on him, he panicked, releasing a strong wave of distress that hit Jason's nostrils, making him go mad with rage at the machine that was trying to snatch his omega away.

No, not his omega. But an omega anyway. He needed to protect him. At any cost.

Jason swam to help the other merman. First thing he did was getting him out of reach, by grabbing the other's arm and pulling him along to hide under one of the big rocks. 

Just then he noticed the blue markings on the omega's chest.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! How the fuck?!

Next, Jason attacked the crane. He had studied it every time it was used to take his adversaries. He had some ideas of where it would be most vulnerable.

Before Jason could manage to cause the thing some serious damage, it was pulled away, another sound catching his attention.

The Hunter.

The Hunter had dived into the tank. A mask covered his face, but he could still see the human's single and cruel blue eye, full of intent. 

Was he fucking mad? Had he any idea of what Jason dreamt every night of doing to him?

Jason dashed in the Hunter's direction, with all the intention to kill. 

It was a mistake. 

He wanted to believe it happened due to fact he was going into rut, and not because he could be that stupid. Of course the man was prepared to deal with him. He had been before.

Jason found himself being surrounded with a metal net, heavy weights pulling him down, as the Hunter swam in the omega's direction.

The omega was still curled under the rock, where Jason left him. His current state indicated he would not be able to escape.

Jason felt so powerless.

Filled with rage, he could do nothing but watch the Hunter swim back to the surface with the omega in his arms.

The _Royal_ omega.

The blue markings on his chest were undeniable.

Once out of water, another human approached the Hunter with a large square fabric, that the Hunter angrily snatched it from the man and gently wrapped around the now shifted merman.

There was something in the man's eye, when looking at the omega, that Jason had never noticed before. Was that hunger? Lust?

Jason was sure there was something more about the Hunter. Something that might explain how he got Jason in the first place.

But now was not the time to dwell on it.

He needed to do something to help the omega.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked it! 💙💙💙💙💙
> 
> As I pointed out in the beginning, this is a teaser. Which means I may later write a full multi-chaptered story about this.
> 
> In any case, I am currently on a continuation of "A Doll with no Strings". It may still take some time to start posting it as I only have one chapter written as of yet.


End file.
